Starlight
by Full Moon Takashi
Summary: I'm the president in my father's country , but for some reasons I'v been kidnapped with 5 of my people and I had to save them.By chance, I find myself in Japan and I reach Fai-san , then I dream with my worst nightmares which exactly fits Fai-san fears ...The One Eyed , I'm not pretty sure if they were good or bad but I know we've got good stuff to do !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One : I Reached Home

I had to take them somewhere save . I don't know how did it happen , but I think I was trapped by insane human into some kind of a dark building in the middle of no where in the sea , then I had to swim till I saw the yellow sand , again once in my life.

I remember this sand too well , this is where I went out for the first time with FAI ! We are in Japan !

'well I think I can manage from here ' confidently I told my people! I am a president , but I knew Fai very well. I think it's complicated some times , but the great grandmother of my grandmother was Japanese too. Though my father is from another country , and I am a president in that country, but I like to admit that I keep my relationships there in Japanese, too. I never wanted to break down my relationship with them, **really, **this is not because that the are the biggest family in Japan , and most of the police training was done by their masters, and I had to come yearly so I can show off my fighting skills ( that Fai always tought me secretly ), but my mother , she lived there for once , and I already lost here when I was young , my father traveled away and never returned afterwards , or so I was told trying to believe he was never dead.

'I know the way' I said ' I 've been here before and I know some friends who would help us here ,so don't worry' I tried to sound very sure of it ! We weren't much,we were only five , me , a lady with her two little daughters and two men.

It has been always Fai , Sakura and her brother Syroan and me living in that wooden the wooden house in front of the blue sea.

I could barely reach there in two days ! I was exhausted , I couldn't even feel my legs, by the time I saw him setting beside **our grandmother **reading for her, i was relived !

As I always called him 'Faiiii ' softly , though I knew I was watched by my people , but I was dying and I needed him to feel my presence . I couldn't see or feel anything , except for the watery soil beneath me , when I fell.

I don't know how many days I 've been sleeping , but I woke up and I found myself lying in (my) room , wearing another cloth and smelling like strawberries , I thought I was dreaming , but then i tried to stand and I realized that my bones were about to be broken into hundred pieces out of pain , then I became **very** sure that I was completely awake.

I tried to stand and wear my cloth ,which wore hanging in front of the garden , then I opened the door . My back still was half straight filled with pain , and the softest hand was holding me from my back , you don't need to guess , it's Fai , no one was standing , just both of us in the corridor. He said softly and calmly ' hey how are you, now ? As he was trying to support me . Arrrh , he didn't seem Fai , he said other things, not how are u ... like other things . He wanted me to go back to the room and sleep , again , but I insisted to check the others and see how did the do, while I was nearly in a coma.

They were fine , but asking tons of questions that Fai answered with smart hints making them ask zillion more questions! Fai told them that they were chased by ** THE ONE EYED** which are one of the gangs trying to steal the...( see you in the next chapter)**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

...the "The Golden hand" . The Golden hand can turn anything to gold ,real gold.

"But why" I said loudly ," We don't have have that thing , and none of you is really related , right? " At that moment , I didn't mean a question , then one of the men said " well, I am related. I am an archaeologist , I was searching for the Golden Armor till I found something , something that got me so close , a stone ! The stone had a full plan about the place of the G.A , and the traps that were set for the thieves, it was written in Greek , so I could manage."

"Well , if you were an archaeologist searching for the Golden Armor , why these people were kidnapped with you , why the president herself?" Fai added . " I think we have to search for it , and find before them , we have to get by any means "" I suggested firmly , I looked at the archaeologist and said "You will lead us ".

" It's a long way " he said " it's not easy to reach alive , the Golden Armor is protect by a lady , Alexandria , she's not a human to miss up with , and not a furry , ghost or a monster, she's like a mermaid with no tail flying at her sand palace , she's lying at the end of the world , the last point in the sea , a gate is opened from the surface of the water till the ski to go inside and never come back. The problem is the ONE EYED who think we stole their Golden Armor , not knowing that Alexandria already took that back from them ! "

"Took it back from them ?" I repeated

" In the ancient times, the people living there needed a force to protect themselves with , to be powerful and rich at the same time , you can do anything with it , just wish before you let it touch whatever you want , and then in a blink of an eye it happens !So, they stole the Golden Armor and kept it there protected by many tough men , made of iron , their height is more than two meters , we can never defeat them . "

"Why did you want it ? " I asked

" I am the son of Malik Khan ..."

"The best archaeologist in the world , he was died in an accident " I interrupted

" It was n't an accident that the ship sank , it was Kaskor , it's an octopus, one of the greatest defenders of the One Eyed , he crushed the ship into pieces that's why the old president didn't give any clues about it or even photos , they barely could predict that the ship sank "

" And what are the One Eyed?!" I said in shock

" Like you, the government there, they are not a gang as you Fai-san , they are searching for us , may be something got us trapped because I was the son of Malik and by chance you can up with me ."

"but they kidnapped you guys" Fai said , but I bet he was confused somehow like I was.

"I'm telling you , we are in a trap, but not by them, somehow somebody knew us and set up everything" the archaeologist said.

"Why didn't you tell before ?" I asked nervously!

" I wasn't sure about it but look at u, they have marked you with S in your leg ,and that means they are tracking us waiting for a chance to kill us and this I am sure , we have to move as fast as possible ."

I was really marked , I didn't even notice that when I was dressing up , it was invisible : I looked at my leg again . but I saw nothing ..

" Don't look " the archologist said " you'll never find it , it will be invisible to you , so they can catch you with warnings!"

Very fine , I am now being hunted by the One Eyed and I have to figure out something before I'm dead !

" Why they were called the One Eyed " I asked

"This is ..." Fai couldn't complete. The sun suddenly faded and it was dark , suddenly wind starting hitting us strongly , thunder and lightening was there in a sec as if the planet will me destroyed and ...( see you next chapter :D)


End file.
